My forever
by lifetime.of.dreams
Summary: "I loved you once and i always will, but she makes me feel whole again.  Like there wasn't this gapping hole in my heart. She heals me and i think i love her." Eli whispered the stars. "Goodbye." Eclare one-shot. rated T just in case, better than summary.


**Dear readers, **

**This story is dedicated to a very special person on , who's review from my last eclare story is why I wrote this story. The review was so sweet, it made me want to write more. Thank you so much GoldsworthyEdwards24! You are very, very sweet.**

**Her review:**

_**I think that u did an absolutely amazing job with this. Most people cannot  
capture the romantics and wonder of Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards and how  
they feel as if their love can conquer anything. U did. **_

**xoxo pigglypuff101**

The icy cold rain fell like bullets, drilling holes into the wet grass. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed through the dark sky.

A young man sat in the rain, breath coming in short, heavy gasps, filling his lungs with air and water. He sat, surrounded by thousands of stones sticking out of the ground. He rested his head on the stone directly in front of him and he sighs as he ran his hand along the words carved in.

_Julia Amoretti_

_1994-2009_

_A light taken from earth to become a star in the sky_

The boy looked up into the night, searching for a star, a star he wouldn't find in the black night.

"Julia…I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm so sorry that you're dead. It's all my fault!" he mumbled, his voice shaking with each word.

As if answering the boys' words, the wind picked up and blew across his face, gently caressing his cheek. Then, more violently, it blew past him, whipping his hair in his eyes. He turned his head in the direction the wind was blowing and saw a figure emerging from the darkness.

"Eli?" said a worried voice. It was a girls' voice. "Eli, what on earth are you doing out here?"

"I-I-I….."Eli staggered, trying to put words together. "Clare…I…..she…"

"Shhhhhh, Eli. It's okay." Clare said, running towards him and dropping down to her knees to hug him. "It's okay."

The two sat there in silence, listening to the rain fall around them.

"Clare, I'm sorry." Eli said, lifting his head to look at her.

"For what?" she asked, looking deep into his beautiful green eyes.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked, half smirking. The smirk that made Clare's heart skip a beat.

"Yes, a graveyard. At Julia's grave. I know what day it is, Eli." she replied. Eli read her like an open book.

Of course she wasn't comfortable in a graveyard, sitting in front of Eli's dead ex-girlfriends' grave on the night she died. Who wouldn't be a little uneasy?

"Clare, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"I told you, I'm here to help you and I know this is hard for you and I'm here when you need me." she said, her wet curls sticking to her face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I….."Eli gasped, shivering from the cold.

"Eli, you need to get out of your wet clothes and someone dry." Clare said, worry ringing clear in her voice.

"Clare, you don't understand!" Eli said, raising his voice. "I have to stay. Go if you want, but I have to stay."

"Eli, I'm not going anywhere." she said, lifting his chin with her finger and brushing her lips lightly against his.

Within only seconds of contact, Eli pushed Clare away. Clare sat there, confused.

"Eli…..?" she whispered, her voice barely audible through the rain.

"Clare, I can't do this. Not now. Not here." He said, his voice level matching hers, his face torn and painful.

"Eli, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Clare said silently, tracing her lips with her finger.

Clare and Eli stared at each other, soaking wet and freezing as they sat in the ice cold rain. Their eyes met and Eli's face softened as he knew Clare was truly sorry for kissing him at Julia's grave. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She leaned in and rested her head on Eli's shoulder.

"What was she like?" Clare asked, looking up at Eli.

"What?" he replied, his eyebrows crashing together at the question.

"Tell me about her. What was she like?" Clare asked again.

"Clare…I don't know if that's such a good idea." Eli said, brushing her wet hair behind her ear.

"Eli, please. I want to know what she was like." Clare said, persistence in her voice, hinting to Eli she wouldn't give up until he told her and she knew he'd tell her.

"Fine. Julia was a lot like me. We liked the same music. I got most of my musical taste from her. She had problems with her parents and that made her a little dark-er than everyone else." he started, taking a deep breath and continuing. "She cared about the important things, not what lip gloss to buy at the mall. She's like you in that way. She was cool and she didn't give a damn what people thought of her."

"You got that from her?" she asked, smiling jokingly at him.

"I guess." He smirked, then continued. "She was very different from you. She dressed like a girl version of me. I liked that at the time."

"You like girl versions of Eli Goldsworthy, do you?" Clare asked, sarcastically.

"Well,….." Eli said, laughing a little. "I liked it at the time. I love how you dress and how you look all the time."

"Eli….." Clare replied but was interrupted when Eli touched his lips to hers softly.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. When they finally parted lips, they stayed only inches apart from each other.

The rain had slowed to a faint mist now and the sky was clearing to show stars in the sky.

Clare took a deep breath and laid her head back on Eli's shoulder. She closed her eyes and just sat there as Eli wrapped his arms around her.

There moment was interrupted when Clare's phone went off.

"It's a text. From my mom. I've got to get home." She said sadly. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

"In a graveyard?" Eli asked, smirking. " Come on, I'll drive you."

"But…what about Julia?" Clare asked, shocked when he stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"You got me to talk about her with someone other than Adam. You. I think I'm finally ready to let go of Julia and live my life." Eli said sincerely.

"This means we can finally finish cleaning out your room?" Clare laughed and Eli joined in with her.

"You can head to Morty, I need a minute alone." he said, his eyes trailing back to the stone.

"Okay." Clare replied, smiling at him and turning towards the parking lot.

Once Clare was gone, Eli turned back towards the tomb stone.

"Julia, I loved you once. And I always will, but Clare….she just makes me feel whole again. Like there was no hole in my heart. She heals me and…..I love her. I love her. You are my past, Julia, but she's….."Eli trailed off, looking into the sky at the stars. "Goodbye."

Eli walked back to the car when Clare was standing facing the car, trying to get the doors open. Eli walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to face him and she smiled at him.

"You are my forever, Clare Edwards." He said, pressing his lips softly yet passionately against hers. As their lips moved together, their passions burned hot. They both pulled away, gasping for breath.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and she rested her head against his chest.

Eli looked up at the sky one more time and smiled to the stars.

I love Eclare!

Please read and review!

As you now know, reviews fuel my writing passion and I'd love to hear what you think.

Constructive criticism is welcome and if you didn't love the story, maybe a reason and someway to change that could be really helpful!

I love to hear your thoughts!

R&R!

xoxo,

Pigglypuff101


End file.
